


He

by Tiffuhnyrose



Series: He [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Mr. Robot (TV), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M, rami malek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffuhnyrose/pseuds/Tiffuhnyrose
Summary: On a seemingly uneventful weekend evening, your phone rings and a surprising name appears on your phone screen. One that you haven't heard from in years -- a name you haven't so much as uttered since the two of you parted ways. What ensues next is a roller coaster of emotions.Rami Malek x Fem!OC (Beth)
Relationships: Rami Malek/Female OC, Rami Malek/Reader, Rami Malek/You
Series: He [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584823
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will avidly talk about a major death in the family so if that is not your thing, I highly suggest skipping this one. This series will also frequent flashbacks which will be labeled accordingly with a (*** or -). Hope you enjoy xx

I knew it wasn’t going to go away, but I couldn’t even bring myself to swipe the screen to unlock my phone.

He texted me, two years after our break up and the only relevant thing i’d seen or heard from him was his face plastered on a movie poster, and now he’s texting me.

Maybe he’s drunk..maybe he’s high. Fuck, maybe it was one of his friends texting me as a joke; this couldn’t be real, this wasn’t how he really felt, but no matter how long I kept telling myself all of these things, I still had hope. A teeny, tiny glimmer that was telling me to text him back and that ‘maybe this is it’.

How naive for me to even think he would be saying that he missed me, or to directly quote the text, ‘I miss you so much babe’, and genuinely mean it. There’s no way, absolutely no god damn way.

I chucked my phone against the spot on the sofa that was next to me, empty, only a throw pillow or two covering the space that you could be occupying, but nothing more than a sitcom on TV and a lonely glass of wine was keeping me preoccupied, well attempting to at least.

Ugh, i’m too sober for this.

I just can’t fathom why now, why of all the two years we’ve been distancing ourselves from one another that he chooses now to be an ideal time to crash land into my life, more specific, crash land into my text messages. One thing I did find reassuring is that he still kept my number in his phone, just like I had his. I couldn’t bare to delete it; everything else, photos, videos - gone. His contact was sacred to me though because no matter how hard our break up was, he was and is my best friend and the person I never could’ve imagined living without and I couldn’t bring myself to delete the one thing that could instantly contact myself with him, had the occasion arose.

I downed the rest of the wine in my glass and reached for the rest of the bottle set in front of me, not bothering to fill the cup back up, just drinking it straight from the bottle, as my eyes mindlessly gazed into the moving TV screen in front of me.

I couldn’t tell you what was on TV or even what shitty reality series was on because all I could think of was him. His smile, his hair, his hands, his arms, his nose - I hadn’t dug myself in this deep of a hole in a while and suddenly I had fallen back down into it again at even the smallest of contact he attempted to make with me.

I took another swig from the bottle as my phone suddenly began to chime. I stared at it awhile, again, feeling that slit gleam of hope that ‘maybe it was him’, but I was also frightened to find out. If it was him, what do I do? Do I answer it? What do I say? If it wasn’t him, i’d likely throw my phone back into its place in the sofa because, shame on me for getting my hopes up thinking he’d bother to call me.

My thoughts had taken over so much so that I had forgotten about my ringing phone, which had now gone silent, leaving me and the TV alone once again. At top speed, my arm reached for my phone and, to my absolute glee, he really did it.

He called me.

What did he want? Do I call him back?

Suddenly, the cards were in my hand and now I had to decide what to do. Surely, if i didn’t call him back he’d think i hated him, which is half true, but the other half still hopelessly loved him…

On the other hand, if i called back, the outcome was unknown to me and that was terrifying; I wanted at least a hint about what was going to be shared during this phone call, yet I didn’t know how else to do that besides to contact him.

Finally, I unlocked my phone, briefly staring at his name in my ‘recent calls’ folder and never, did i ever, think I would be seeing that name there again. A small smile danced across my lips as I exited out and went to the text messages screen, opening his text.

Tentatively, I began to type several different messages out, attempting to convey to him what exactly I wanted to know, but, that’s the thing, I didn’t know what I wanted to know exactly, if that even makes sense.

However, I settled for a simple choice of words:

-

Beth: hahaha very funny.

-

20 minutes went by and still nothing. The message was read, but still dead silence. No attempt at typing me even a simple ‘lol’ just so I could stop over dramatizing this whole thing.

Nothing.

I suppose I’ll have to live with my ‘high’ sort of feeling right now of wanting to be near him and wanting to touch him and talk to him and just live life with him, like we used to.

Cold feet guided my body up from the couch and into my bedroom as I plugged my phone into its charger and set it face down on my nightstand.

My dresser seemed to glare at me, knowing exactly what I wanted to do. I saw his old t shirt in the open top drawer where it had lived in seclusion ever since our fight and ever since us wasn’t ‘us’ anymore, but rather separate entities now.

Don’t do it, don’t do it.

My mind was screaming at me not to, but still, my finger glided itself against the soft fabric, remembering how it felt to grab it in my fingers when I was lifting it off of his head right before a night of passionate sex or the countless times we play fought and wrestled each other, me grabbing the neck of his shirt, no doubt stretching the fabric, but pressing my lips to his seemed to ease the situation and everything then felt so fucking right and now everything was so fucking wrong.

Wrong because he wasn’t fucking here like he god damn promised.

With a frustrated sigh, I plopped onto my sheets and attempted to seek shelter within my duvet; at least it was warm even though I wanted nothing but to feel his warmth right now.

My head plopped onto the pillow as the thoughts raced and raced and raced until they exhausted themselves and myself; and i’m sure the booze helped as well. Soon, I was in an unconscious state that I hadn’t remembered falling in and all I could remember was his fucking face. That fucking smug face of histhat I hated and adored at the same time.

Why. Why did he have to do this to me; messing with my feelings like this and then leaving me hung out to dry.

As my mind was floating in its unconscious state, I faintly heard the familiar music again. It took me a few seconds to register what it was, but when I did, I quickly sat up and reached for my phone.

My vision was blurry so I rubbed them vigorously and brought the phone as close to my face as I could without it full on touching.

It was him…again.

The thoughts started racing again as they had been ever since his random appearance on my phone screen, but I had to stop myself because clearly hewanted something, good or bad I didn’t give a shit because he wanted to talk to me.

With shaky hands and even shakier breath, I swiped across my screen to answer his call.

It was silent for a good 5 seconds i’d say, the only thing I could hear was his breathing on the other end and just the sound of it sent goosebumps down my arms and legs; all I could picture was his chest heaving under my palm, but if only he were here.

“Beth?”, he shakily said, his voice much raspier and quieter than what I remembered.

Fuck, i’m surprised I remembered what it sounded like after these years.

I cleared my throat, silently summoning my vocal chords. “Rami?”


	2. Chapter 2

I’ll start off by saying that I don’t blame him..at least not entirely. I understand he was simply going after his dream and he had to make sacrifices in doing that - truly, I get it. However, no matter how much I can understand where he was coming from, it still hurts. It hurts that he sent a simple text–no, he had his assistant text me to tell me that me and him could no longer be together. So many fucking years together and he can’t even muster up enough balls to tell me that he doesn’t want me anymore, that he doesn’t love me anymore. It was terribly out of character for him, which only made this worse. Rami was never one to do a thing as shady and unpredictable as that. 

People always say you see ‘red flags’ or early signs of a disaster about to strike, but that wasn’t the case with us. We were fine, better than fine, we were amazing. We talked about getting married, having children, where we would want to live when it came time to settle down and enjoy life. Never, ever did it occur to me that Rami would abruptly break up with me when he was away filming the movie that would crank his stardom from a average number to being one of the top male actors in the business. 

I stood by him when he was no one to everyone, except to me. To me he was everything. Fuck, he still is my everything.

I guess that’s why I haven’t even thought about anyone romantically since he broke things off. It was the furthest thing from my mind to capture anothers heart like I had thought i’d captured his and, although, I knew at one point he loved me like I loved him, he just didn’t love me anymore. Well…I guess now I wasn’t so sure.

See, Rami was one to fall head first into a relationship and that’s something I could admire him for. He was never really afraid to show someone his heart and who he was; never ever bashful in expressing his feelings and when he knew he loved me he told me right away, without hesitation, despite my own apprehensions about it all. He let me take my time and gradually, my heavy stone wall was broken by this boy who had stumbled into the wrong dorm room one fateful Saturday night after he got drunk off of cheap beer.

I was so annoyed when he had loudly barged into my room and plopped down directly on top of my once sleeping form, now I couldn’t be more grateful that he had accidentally gone to the wrong floor of that old stuffy dormitory. We were crazy back then, we really were. I felt so fearless and he was the one who made me feel that way, which was both scary and intriguing that another could make me feel such a way about life when I was anything but carefree, but with Rami, it was easy. Except now things were different. Everything was the opposite of easy; everything was complicated, really, really complicated.

Of course, I could only really speak on my experience of being apart from him and pretending he never existed and that we never existed. I remember how hard it was to not call him whenever I needed someone, he was always the person that I went to with any issue I had, but not anymore….well, except for last night. My head was still dizzy and tired and at times I was entirely positive I was making the entire evening, of him phoning me, up. However, a quick glance through my recent received texts was convincing, and if that wasn’t enough, my call history was sure to smash it into my brain that it happened.

I’m sure you’re wondering what the call was about and even i’m not entirely sure. It was full of sleepy Rami voice which I had missed dearly, but even more importantly I could hear him crying. That hurt, it really fucking hurt, especially knowing that I wasn’t there to give him whatever he was needing in that very moment, but I had to remind myself that I would have been right next to him had it not been for his actions and his wishes. So, guilt was quickly evaded from my memory and worry soon began to take over and it would never leave, i still felt it right this very moment.

He was vague. Extremely vague to me as he expressed his need to just see me. Even now, a mere night’s worth of sleep, and my pulse was speeding up just thinking about him wanting to see me again. It was just too shocking to process and I wasn’t even sure if I had answered him or not, but all I knew is that he texted me my plane ticket information early this morning, that I suppose he had booked last night and now I was in some over priced Uber to JFK airport headed for LAX.

The shaking was bad, the anxiety was even worse, and I had no clue why I had let myself agree to this (if i even had because, again, i don’t recall a lot of what i said during the conversation), but yet I wasn’t protesting to my driver to pull over. Not to mention, I never once thought about just ignoring the plane ticket purchased and letting that be my revenge for him breaking my heart the way he did.

In fact, I’m scolding myself this very moment for not even letting that thought cross my mind earlier..that would’ve made everything so much easier..I could’ve just continued on working my job and eating the same take out twice a week and running around the same park every morning and wallowing around in self pity on the weekend when I wasn’t attempting to be social with my friends.

Who was I kidding, it wouldn’t have been the same. The second I answered his phone call I knew that I wouldn’t be okay, at least not fully and when i chose to date him, I knew I was letting in this incredible human being that would forever leave a lasting impression on me, I just didn’t know, way back then, that that impression may not have been the kindest to my heart no matter how much I wanted the thought of ‘us’ to be a good thing in my mind. Again, he made that decision though, not me..so I shouldn’t feel any blame for it.

Funny how we repeat things to ourselves in order for them to sink into our brains isn’t it? Not like it ever truly works anyways.

-

I’d never experienced a plane ride quite like that. The couple of hours it took for me to get from one part of the country to the next felt as though a full twenty-four hours had gone by and I wasn’t sure what I was more tired of; physical exhaustion or mental exhaustion. My leg was still twitching, i’m going to assume, because of the hours upon hours it had been bouncing up and down due to the constant stream of anxiety that was running like a current through my body. Not to mention, my nausea due to my motion sickness that never failed to pop up every time the plane landed.

However, despite the numbness in my leg and the frazzled shock coursing through my blood, I kept persisting as if my life depended on it as I walked through the familiar airport. The smell of the various food vendors and even the plainly colored walls and floors all made me smile and think back to the various trips I had made here to visit Rami before we both decided to move to LA together once we had both graduated college so many years ago.

So much money was spent on me going to see Rami at least once a month, but I never dreaded it. In fact, I much preferred California to my small hometown in Indiana, so I didn’t mind flying out to see him, especially if it meant him getting to show me everything he grew up seeing and doing and loving. Not to mention me and his family had gotten very close since my first visit, Christmas my sophomore year of college, when me and Rami were just friends. California started to feel more like a home to me more than shitty Indiana ever did, which is why I never hesitated when Rami brought up the thought of us potentially moving in with one another in LA. 

\- -

“So I was thinking..”

“Spit it out Rami, you’ve only repeated that exact phrase three times now.”

As I balanced the phone between my shoulder and cheek, I couldn’t help but hope he was finally asking me the words i’d been dying to hear. After a year of not living near each other, I was half tempted to move myself out to LA all on my own and surprise him. Our relationship was an open one and I was positive he wouldn’t have minded that I moved both to be near him and to further my career as an actress. Lord knows Indiana wasn’t doing me any favors in either of those departments. 

“…I was thinking..that you should move out here.”

I couldn’t help but sigh happily at his confession, “You know I would love that.”

“Then why haven’t you moved here yet? Do you enjoy making me suffer and have to live with only having contact with you from a phone.”

“Hey! I fly out as often as my paycheck allows it.”

“I know baby..”, His voice was so tender and thoughtful, it made me feel a little less obsessive as I had already started throwing a few of my belongings into a suitcase.

“So, when should I plan to leave?”

It was silent for a moment until Rami suggested me coming down to visit so we could both look at apartments together, just to ensure this was 1000% something that we both were prepared and wanting to do. Although, I already knew I was ready. Honestly, I never even needed to go see the semi-shitty apartment we were about to live in for the next 5 years because I would move anywhere and live anywhere as long as it meant I could be near him.

You could definitely say I was whipped and i’d proudly admit that.

\- -

Suddenly, the airport began to seem terribly overcrowded with both people coming and going and I knew I had to be close to where Rami had told me to look for the driver.

I obeyed every single one of Rami’s requests - off the plane, head for a selected Terminal, and then look for a man holding a sign with his last name on it near the main exit doors.

I still wasn’t adjusted to the fact that Rami had afforded a plane ticket and a driver just for me. Not too mention my plane ticket was one of 1st class, not an easily afforded privilege for someone like me, but I had to remember, Rami wasn’t the Rami I knew anymore. He was Rami Malek, a multiple award winning actor; something I was both proud and jealous of, I had to admit, but I saw this coming. In college, there was no denying the talent I saw the very first I watched him give a monologue in front of our class. Everyone in the auditorium styled classroom had goosebumps, I was positive, and we all saw him as competition, except for me.

Of course, down the road we both engaged in some slight competition with who could get the best roles in plays and who would get the best acting gig right outside of college, but when I first witnessed his acting capabilities, I was more curious than anything. Curious to get to know him and speak with him; just to pick at his brain sounded terribly ideal to me and engaging in a some other activities didn’t sound half bad either..

My shoulder suddenly collided with someone, much to my surprise, dragging me from my trip down memory lane to staring at the man in front of me wearing aviator sunglasses and holding a white board in his hand. I examined the man to make sure he was alright, that is until I saw the words ‘Malek’ scribbled on the object in his hands. 

Just seeing his last name written out gave me a pitiful feeling in my stomach and I wasn’t able to blame it on the motion sickness now that my feet were firmly planted on the ground.

“Uhm..are you the driver for Malek?”

My mouth stuttered slightly as I spoke his last name, proving saying anything relatively close to his full name would be difficult. I’ll need to make a mental note of that later before I embarrass myself any more than I already have…

The mystery man gave me a brief nod, “Are you Mrs. Malek?”

I must’ve looked like a purely insane individual as I just stared at him, dough eyed and trying to maintain brain function as my stutters returned.

“I–I’m not–No you see we are not–”

“Or are you just another one of his girls?”

And with a snap of invisible fingers, my mood shifted from frazzled to angered, but I shouldn’t have been shocked, I really shouldn’t have been. Rami was no longer the baby faced young man I grew to love, he was a much older, much more matured male who had grown out of his baby weight and into a muscular, beautifully structured bachelor that, i’m sure, every woman in Hollywood was dying to fall for, or rather get on their knee’s for.

“I’m definitely not one of his girls”, I retorted with possibly too much annoyance as the driver silently turned around and began walking towards the exit. Supposing I was meant to follow him, I got hot on his heels as he led the way out of the large main double doors.

No turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

The leather seats were sticking to my sweaty legs and i wasn’t sure if I should blame the dry California heat or my nerves or a hot flash…who the hell knows. I mean, i do know, i very well am aware that this is all due to my nerves, especially since it’s December and, even though California is quite warm all year ‘round, it wasn’t warm enough for my legs to be precipitating quite as much as they were, but i’d never verbally admit that, hell no. I’d very much like to ignore the fact that he was not only affecting me mentally, but physically as well. Maybe some casual conversation could distract me, if even for just a minute.

“So…where are you taking me anyways?” I knew Rami had moved in with his brother after our split and this was definitely not the route to their home. A route that i’d taken many a times when picking up Rami after he drank much too much with his brother and I was needed to escort him home.

“Coffee shop”, the driver answered firmly.

“A coffee shop? Why?”

“I just go where Mr. Malek tells me to go.”

I was severely puzzled as to why he would want to meet in such a public place, especially since my visit seemed like one that was needed for an extremely personal matter, but I wasn’t one to protest with Rami nor his stern faced driver. So, I sat back and looked out the window as we cruised down the free way, or rather attempted to until some medium traffic hit us. Taking in my surroundings I found myself smiling. This place was my home and it still felt like home – i missed it terribly. The weather, the people, everything about it made me feel welcome and gave me that fuzzy feeling inside, but i’d rather be dead then live anywhere near him again. Yet, here I am on my way to a meeting with him; severely hypocritical, i know.

Eventually we pulled over onto the street as the driver parallel parked directly in front of a local coffee shop – cue the feeling of my heart pounding in my chest, but multiply that times twenty and you’d know exactly how I was feeling in that very moment. I found myself eagerly peering through the windows, attempting to catch a glimpse of the man that I didn’t even really want to face, yet I was so terribly anxious to seek out his face and to make some sort of contact with him.

I jumped slightly as the driver opened the car door; I wasn’t used to this lifestyle and I found a tad bit of humor in the fact that this very well could’ve been my normal had it not been for the break up..or maybe I was the reason he never had this before. Instantly, I briefly began to question if I had held him back or distracted him, a thought i’d never really thought about before until right this very second. Suddenly, I was thinking up excuses for his actions again, something i’d done so many times when we first got rid of our relationship, but I had to remind myself that what and how he did it to me wasn’t right. There are ways to break up with someone, especially a long term partner, and having you assistant do it for you over the phone was the opposite of the right way. 

A white palm suddenly began waving itself in my face, as I glanced up at him with a glare.

“We’re here miss.” His tone was rather ‘know it all’ and unpleasing to me, but I still managed to slide my slick legs across the back row of seats and stand up, letting my feet hit the pavement just outside of the coffee shop. I cupped a hand over my eyes, creating a visor from the sun as I peered in the windows again.

“He’s not here yet, he should be here shortly.”

I shook my head and scoffed, “Seriously Rami”, I more so spoke to myself as the driver walked to the main door and opened it for me.

“Again, he should be here shortly.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. Thank you.”

I was harsh, I knew I was, but it wasn’t like the driver was being much nicer to me either. Sure, he was purely doing his job and didn’t deserve for my anger to be drifted over to an innocent by stander who was merely obeying his job orders for the day.

“Sorry”, I mumbled as I passed him to get into the door, he acknowledged me with a nod and then promptly went back to the car, fixing his suit jacket and then opening the driver side door.

At least now I could order a caffeinated drink without having Rami’s eyes bore into mine as I attempted to avoid them and then I would act awestruck after receiving my drink and “magically” spotting him in the corner–not like i’d rehearsed this or anything, this was purely an impulse decision, promise. 

The barista was cheering and I was probably rude to yet another innocent person as she struggled to type in my order into the cash register - I apologized again to the girl who couldn’t have been more than twenty years old. Working in the food service industry was shitty enough without a random girl with a bad attitude, because of her dumb ex boyfriend, giving you shit.

Drink in one hand and my carry on bag in another, I took my seat in the corner spot that i’d pictured he’d be sitting in – here’s where it really felt it. I know I’ve been saying how surreal it felt prior to all of this, but this moment, this is when she shakes began as I drummed my fingers against the top of my thigh. I was now in the very place and in the very spot where I would be seeing Rami again and talking to Rami again and who knows what else.

However, minutes turned to half hours and then an hour and then another hour…to say I was shocked was a complete lie. I wasn’t. If a person could get someone else to do their dirty work for them like he had two years ago, they were capable of being just that shitty and more. So, I did the only thing I thought to do, I grabbed my phone, filed through the contacts until I landed in the “S’s”. Although I hadn’t kept up contact with Rami or his brother, I wasn’t about to directly call Rami and if Rami was in town, then i’m positive his brother knew and could potentially be able to give me a hint to where he is.

With slight hesitation, I tapped my thumb on Sami’s contact and proceeding to put the phone up to my ear as it rang..and rang..and rang..and rang. I checked the time on my phone after it directed me to his voicemail – he shouldn’t be working, it’s a Saturday. Maybe he was simply just busy. I waited a few more minutes, more anxious leg tapping, and hands sweaty and shaking and I wasn’t feeling the whole being patient thing so I figured i’d dial Sami one last time before I called an uber back to the airport and got on the nearest flight back to my home.

“Hi Beth.” The voice was groggy and rough, much like Rami’s was and I had to step back and wonder if it was actually Rami, but I’d spent too much time with him and his family to not realize the slight pitch difference between the two voices.

“Sami”, I breathed, “is everything okay?”

I heard a loud sigh on the other end, something Rami did as well when he phoned me last night. 

“Define okay.”

“You know what I mean by okay – you sound exactly like Rami did when he called me last night. Do you know he’s in town?”

After a brief sniffle and clearing of the throat Sami answered, “Yes, i’m aware. All of my family is in town.”

His voice was so dreadful sounding; he sounded as if he was in utter misery.

“What’s going on Sami? Do you know why Rami flew me out here and contact me in the first place?”

“I do.”

“Then please”, I begged, “please fill me in on why i’m sat in a coffee shop waiting for him and he’s two hours late.”

“He’s sitting next to me..he wants to be there, but he’s having a tough time finding motivation to do anything besides breathe right now.”

I huffed in annoyance, “So what should I just go back home.”

“No!”, Sami’s voice was much louder and clearer now, “Please don’t do that, he needs you right now.”

“Okay, well can someone tell me why-”

“Our dad died Beth.”


End file.
